Perpetuidad
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Es un Ren x Tamao one shot aunque también contiene un poco de Yoh x Anna jeje Basado en El retrato Oval de Edgar Allan Poe


_**Perpetuidad**_

El sol había caído y yo junto con mi más eficiente siervo, buscábamos refugio de las desoladas pampas en las que nos encontrábamos. Caminamos hasta hartarnos. De vez en cuando Horokeu, mi criado, me lanzaba una que otra mirada preocupante y pues, él tenía todo derecho de estarlo.

En una de nuestras aventuras, vuestro cuentista había resultado lastimado de una pierna. La infección de la herida se tornaba peligrosa pero, a mi propia insistencia, le pedí a Horokeu que continuáramos nuestro camino.

Mi nombre, déjeme decirles, es Yoh Asakura y estoy en las lejanas tierras de china en busca de inspiración para un nuevo relato. Supe del misticismo y fantasía que rodea estas hermosas tierras, el cual fascinó. Me aventuré a lo desconocido sólo con unas pocas provisiones y un buen amigo.

Estaba decidido, debía regresar a mis tierras de Japón con una nueva historia…porque sino cosas muy malas me esperan…una esposa con el carácter del mismo diablo y un hijo que para que les cuento…

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de los terribles pensamientos de mi familia…, Horo, como ha veces lo llamo, con una mano apuntaba a un gran palacio frente a nosotros.

-Será mejor que entremos en ese lugar para que usted descanse, señor.- me dijo con ojos convincentes.

-Pero, si estoy bien.- traté de convencerlo con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Pero no dio resultado.

A rastras, me indujo a ese sitio. Ya estando dentro, lo observé mejor. Un castillo. Lúgubre y sombrío. Con paredes y esquinas de acabado arabesco, altas paredes con cuadros y cortinas que en su tiempo hubieran sido de lo más esplendoroso.

Dentro del palacio me preguntaba si realmente me encontraba en el país de China. Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo recubierto de un extraño concreto.

Entré a otra realidad.

Se oscurecía y Horokeu me insistía en ir a descansar. Suspirando, le complací.

Subimos las escaleras de forma de caracol hasta llegar a una alcoba. La gran cama de postes con tapado. Color oro. Muy bellas.

Me recosté y al momento, mi siervo me trajo una lámpara que posó en una de las mesas de noche a lado mío.

Agradecí su paciencia y luego de hacer una reverencia, él salió de la habitación con dirección a Dios sabe donde.

-Seguramente irá a explorar el castillo…

Debajo de una de las almohadas encontré un libro de pasta rasgada y de piel. Lo tomé y examiné. De pasta gruesa y gastada, debía tener el mismo tiempo que el castillo. Al parecer este libro contenía la información explícita de cada cuadro del castillo. Con localización y enumeración propios.

Mi vista luego, vagó por las pinturas puestas en las paredes. Cada una más impresionante que la antecesora en posición. Los tenues rayos de la lámpara no daban con el retrato que llamaría mi atención momentos después.

Acomodé la lámpara para que la luz cayese directamente al libro. Un giro precipitado de esta iluminó el cuadro que mi vista no había percibido.

Fue un segundo, pero mi cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que veía. Llevé mis manos a mis ojos, frotándolos para luego volverlos abrir. Mi perturbación aún no me abandonaba.

¿Estaba realmente esa pintura ahí?

Era magnífica. Una joven mujer muy bella, de cabellos cortos lacios rosas. De finos rasgos y clara inocencia. Quedé deslumbrado.

Pasé una hora viéndola. Observando cada detalle de ella. La perfección de los detalles y el acabado.

El rostro tan vivo y tan sereno. Una leve sonrisa adornaba los labios y la pasividad que transmitía…

Ni siquiera sentía el dolor en la pierna que hace una hora no me dejaba descansar.

Busqué con desesperación el índice del libro, con la esperanza de encontrar el número de serie de aquella pintura.

Lo encontré.

Leí las primeras líneas y quedé frío con lo que encontré. El libro contaba la historia de aquel cuadro…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ella era una mujer de frágil cuidado y de bella apariencia. Sus cualidades eran de doncella, amante y amiga.

Enamorada de la vida y de las venturas que esta podía traerle. Tierna, sumisa y cálida… Su sonrisa era piadosa y sus ojos, de rosa color, denotaban afecto…la mirada quieta y pensante a su pintor…"

El nombre de aquella joven estaba escrito de manera muy delicada, Tamao Tamamura decía.

Asakura quedó pensativo.- _El nombre no es chino, es japonés…-_no tenía sentido preguntarse eso, más siguió leyendo.

" De carácter vivaz y ameno, dulce muchacha de amable semblante. Así era ella. De clase social noble y que en mala hora amó al hombre con que tuvo que desposarse…"

-_…¿en mala hora amó…? – _se preguntaba el cuentista a medida que iba leyendo.- _..a que se refiere con eso…_

" Él, de rasgos elegantes pero a la vez duros. De temperamento soberbio, sobrio y frío. Mucho dirían que Ren Tao opacaba las virtudes de su esposa. Pero nadie conocía que él la amaba más que a la vida misma…

Mentira…

La esposa conocía las debilidades del hombre. Sólo el arte, la pintura eran su única y más detestada competencia. Todos los días veía a su marido, sumergido en sus obras. Detallista, no, perfeccionista al extremo.

Obsesivo…maniático… perfecto…

Pero, Tamao, siempre bella, siempre sumisa al amor que le manifestaba a su amante…nunca objetó nada. Su pena era más bien cuando él ofrecía hacer un retrato de ella.

No podía negársele, era su pasión no podía quitarle eso.

Así que un día, aceptó la petición del Tao.

En uno de los salones más iluminados del palacio en el cual vivían, la sentó. Su vestido, elegante, magnífico, detallaba a sencillez la belleza de la portadora.

Y ella, con sólo sonreír, aumentaba su de por sí excelencia.

Él estaba maravillado con ello. Sería su obra cumbre. Dibujar, pintar a su esposa. A la mujer que más amó y que el día en que decidió convertirse en lo que era ahora, lo honró totalmente.

Más su amor por el arte, se podría decir que lo superaba…"

Asakura detuvo su lectura y fijó nuevamente los ojos en el retrato de la mujer.

Una media sonrisa en su rostro apareció, su mente se había llenado de pensamientos sobre la suya. ¿ que estará haciendo? ¿ como estará? …el de cómo la extrañana.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió al libro.

"Fue así que empezó la larga rutina. Tao, de cabellos violetas y mirada dorada inquisidora, prohibió a todo sirviente el acercarse a esa habitación hasta que él diese el aviso.

Miedo, talvez respeto lo que profesaba, más los criados obedecieron.

Tamamura, de rosa mirada, observaba quieta a su esposo amado retratarla. La faz determinante del rostro. Rígida, oscura…siempre había sido.

Desde que lo conoció, siempre fue de esa manera. Incorregible….pero no indomable.

Le había atraído por los modales de caballero, el porte gallardo y demás aptitudes. Más, a sabiendas de que no podía vencer su obsesión por el "maldito" arte.

Quedó callada, quieta, solemne.

Su forma de pintar era excelente.

No había dudas de su talento, y él lo explotaba continuamente.

Llámenlo vehemente no le importaba. Que se autodestruía, menos… era su vida y compartirlo con ella, lo completaban.

Le pedía constantemente que no se moviese, ella, que siempre había sido vivaz y activa, le costaba trabajo complacerlo. Más con la sonrisa amable presente, le obedecía.

Pasaban las horas y él seguía retratando.

La de rosas cabellos, perdía poco a poco la vitalidad que la caracterizaba. Pero no se permitía a ella misma mostrar esa debilidad.

Continúo sonriéndole al marido, que en muy contadas ocasiones posaba su vista en ella.

Todo por él….paciencia por él.

Su labor de pintarla continuó por unos días más.

Noches largas de extenuante trabajo. Ni él mismo se daba el lujo de descansar. Estaba maravillado de lo que plasmaba en su boceto…

Y era tan sólo eso, un boceto antes de la gran obra.

Soñaba intrigado del resultado final. Ansioso por terminar…o comenzar.

Su vehemencia le evitaba ver que la flor de su vida, iba desapareciendo delante de él…"

Yoh sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, sin saber, ya anticipaba el final de la muchacha.

"…cuando comenzó el gran trabajo de su vida. Ella ya estaba muriendo. Su fuerza vital se le escapaba en las largas noches de quietud.

Más la sonrisa no desaparecía de su lugar.

Enamorada perdidamente. Ilusa.

De vez en cuando, cuando él despegaba por segundos su vista del plantel, le dedicaba una leve sonrisa. Como respuesta a su sufrimiento interno, calmándolo un poco.

Como hacía para entretener su mente en su larga espera.

Soñaba despierta, parpadeando lo menos posible. Para no dañar la concentración de su marido, que a mínimo erróneo detalle, rehacía su trabajo.

El cuerpo le dolía, sus pensamiento vagaban.

Toda la vida le habían dicho que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, que ironía, ahora era tal muñeca, por él.

Pronto, él se sintió aliviado al ver que su obra iba a concluir.

En un repentino impulso, se levantó de su asiento sin ni siquiera ver a su mujer.

Anunció a los criados que hicieran preparativos para una fiesta, que este evento, su máxima creación debía mostrarse sin exhibiciones.

Todos debían verla. A su más amada, hecha por sus manos.

Los sirvientes acataron con rapidez y comenzaron con los preparativos.

Llamaron a los más grandes señores feudales, condesas, príncipes…todo conocido y por conocer personaje de la historia.

Debían verla, ese era el pensamiento obsesivo del hombre de dorada mirada… Contemplarla.

Volvió a la habitación para acabar con los últimos detalles.

La perfección echa por él. Reflejaba a solemnidad a su maravillosa esposa. Los detalles del rostro fino, la dulzura del mirar, los labios en elegante sonrisa, las manos de ella juntas, perfectas.

Inclusive, había retratado para la inmortalidad, aquel anillo de compromiso que le había regalado.

Quedó maravillado nuevamente.

Sus ojos brillaban en admiración, su semblante estaba aún más asombrado. Pero…

Cuando se dignó, luego de varias noches pasadas, a ver a su esposa. Un grito de terror fue profesado de sus labios.

Allí estaba ella. Hermosa, delicada…siempre ella.

Los criados corrieron al encuentro de su señor, asustados por el grito que había escuchado. Varios ojos se abrieron en terror y muchos gritos ahogados en el pecho.

El Tao se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en el suelo. Comprobó lo que tanto temía…"

-…estaba muerta" – concluyó el Asakura con sudor frío en su rostro.

Contempló el retrato por última vez antes de irse a dormir. El dolor de su pierna había vuelto y una inmensa pena lo embargaba.

Dejó el libro aun lado, cogió las mantas y se acostó. Un último pensamiento invadió su mente.

- …_cuando regrese a casa, abrazaré a mi hijo y le daré un beso a mi mujer…_

Y durmió.

FIN

Ok ok jejeje les traje algo nuevo, espero que les guste jejeje es algo corto, no pude hacerlo muy largo porque sino se perdía la idea que se quería mostrar…jeje ojalá lo entiendan porque se lo hice leer a una amiga y pues…para que les digo u.u en fin

Gracias de antemano. Chaufis n.n


End file.
